1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to hydrogen storage materials.
2. Background Art
Certain sorbent materials have been used for hydrogen storage. However, these sorbent materials have limited use because of necessary energy expenditures involved in maintaining relatively low temperatures for hydrogen storage. There is a continuing need for sorbent hydrogen storage materials with industrially acceptable cost efficiency for operation and maintenance.